


always worth it and you deserve it

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Riding, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If I’m so good, show me. Reward me for it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	always worth it and you deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the rangers' home opener win on october 10th because hank was just _amazing_ and once i got the idea of hank being kind of cocky and pushing at marc's service kink, i couldn't let this go.
> 
> many thanks to lauren for looking this over for me and fixing evil autocorrect mistakes! any mistakes left are entirely my own. title taken from 'earned it' by the weeknd.

“You were _incredible_ , Hank. That was-- Fuck, that was just amazing.”

Marc hasn’t stopped talking since Hank herded him into the car to go home. Hank doesn’t mind it. The win is still buzzing under his skin, and he feels _good_. He’s proud of himself, knows that he played unbelievably well and frankly, he’s enjoying soaking up the compliments from Marc. It’s all fuel for his ego, making him smile and cock an eyebrow as if to silently say _do go on_ when Marc pauses in his words.

There’s a flush spreading over Marc’s cheek as he stumbles over his words, gesturing with his hands to fill in the empty spaces between words. It’s adorable to watch, and Hank really wants to kiss Marc each time he does it.

By the time he’s parking the car at home and pulling Marc inside, he’s heard nearly a dozen variations of the sentence, “you’re so fucking _good_ ”. He wants to hear it again, wants to _feel_ it as Marc says it.

He kicks the door shut behind them, quickly grabs Marc by the hips, and pushes him against the nearest wall. Marc makes this little gasping noise, a hitched breath, as his back hits the wall, and Hank can’t resist anymore, has to lean in and chase after that breath with his lips, kissing Marc soundly. 

Marc whimpers, fingers rising to clutch the front of Hank’s suit, going pliant against Hank’s body, pushing back into the kiss with sweet desperation. He tastes good, so willing and easy against Hank; it’s hard to resist the urge to lick past the seams of his lips and taste him further. Hank pulls back, a little breathless, thumbs rubbing circles against Marc’s hips.

“Show me.”

Marc blinks at him, cheeks flushed, lips red.

“Huh?”

Hank grins, leans back in to bite at the plushness of Marc’s lower lip.

“If I’m so good, _show me_. Reward me for it.”

Marc swallows, eyes widening, and Hank loves it. He’s so close that he can _feel_ the whimper that leaves Marc’s throat, can _see_ it as it happens. He squeezes Marc’s hips, then steps back, grinning widely.

“Go on, then. Show me how fucking amazing I am.”

It’s worth saying the words again just to hear the way Marc’s breath catches and see his fingers twitch at his sides. A few steadying breaths pass before Marc can find his words.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I will. I’ll show you.”

Hank grins, gestures with one hand, “Get to it.”

Marc laughs, pushing away from the wall, grabbing at Hank’s hands and pulls him back in, one hand going up into his hair, the other clutching the front of Hank’s shirt, kissing him hot and open-mouthed, teeth digging in lightly. It takes Hank by surprise, makes him gasp and hold onto the back of Marc’s shirt, meeting the kiss with a low moan. 

Marc kisses Hank until he’s absolutely breathless and then some, leaving Hank’s lips feeling abused and swollen when he finally pulls back, a slow grin spreading on his face as he carefully leads Hank to the bedroom. 

Hank smiles at him, touching his bottom lip.

“Mm, you’re eager.”

“You want me to show you how good you are, then this is what you’re going to get,” Marc says, fingers moving carefully to push Hank’s suit jacket off his shoulders, folding it carefully and placing it on the dresser before moving back to unbutton Hank’s shirt. “I’m going to show you.”

There’s something about the way Marc moves as he unbuttons Hank’s shirt that makes Hank’s throat tighten a little. He’s treating each button like it’s something precious, taking his time, and as each button comes undone, he’s leaning in to kiss over every inch of newly exposed skin; it’s almost as if he wants to kiss every inch of Hank, silently telling Hank that every part of him is good. 

A wave of arousal lets itself flood Hank, heat pooling in his stomach. His shirt is unbuttoned now, Marc pushing it off, slowly pulling the sleeves down Hank’s arms. He folds it and places it with the jacket on the dresser, nice and neat, just how Hank does on some nights. Hank watches, trying to read Marc’s expression. It’s useless, all that he sees when Marc meets his gaze is pure adoration and slight hunger, like Marc is waiting for the right moment to pounce on his prey. 

“You’re gorgeous,” murmurs Marc as he steps close into Hank’s space again, reaching out to touch Hank’s belt, fingers playing with the band. “So goddamn gorgeous and _incredible_. Do you know how much it turns me on to see you play the way you did tonight? You must know. You know how good you are, don’t you? Fuck, Hank, you’re the _best_.”

Somewhere between Marc’s words and Hank getting lost in Marc’s gaze, his belt has come off and Marc is popping the button and pulling the zipper down, slipping a hand in to rub at Hank’s cock over his boxers. It pulls a low noise from Hank, not quite a moan but not a whimper. Marc smiles, increases the pressure of his hand.

“I love you so much. I still can’t believe I get to have you. You’re just-- You’re beyond words. There’s no possible way I could ever have enough words to describe how fucking incredible you are.”

Hank cautiously rocks his hips, pressing himself firmly to Marc’s palm.

“Mm, you’re doing a good job of trying, aren’t you?” 

Marc laughs, pressing a few scattered kisses to Hank’s shoulder.

“I suppose so.”

Hank grins, lifting a hand to Marc’s hair, tugging lightly, producing a low groan from Marc’s lips.

“Try harder. You say I’m so good and beyond words, hm? So get to _showing_ me. I deserve it. You want to show me, don’t you? You’re dying to let me see how highly you think of me. I know you are. _Show me_. Don’t tell me, show me.”

Marc gasps, hand squeezing at Hank’s cock.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m-- Yes, sir.”

Hank smiles at that, presses a quick kiss to Marc’s cheek.

“Go on. Be a good boy. Show me what I deserve.”

The shudder that runs down Marc’s spine is so delightful to see. It makes Hank smile wider, and he grants Marc another kiss before letting Marc take back over. 

Marc pulls Hank’s pants and boxers down, waiting as Hank lifts each foot in turn to be able to pull the garments off entirely, and goes about folding them before urging Hank towards the bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge. 

It doesn’t go past Hank’s notice that Marc is still fully clothed as he settles onto his knees between Hank’s legs; it’s as if Marc simply doesn’t _care_ that his suit is going to get wrinkled like this, that getting his hands on Hank’s skin is the more important thing. And it is.

Hank spreads his legs, giving more room for Marc to settle between them, carding a hand through Marc’s hair slowly. Marc smiles up at him, hands braced on Hank’s thighs.

“You look good on your knees for me, älskling. You always do.”

Marc flushes at the comment, ducking his head down to quickly kiss Hank’s hip.

“Shh. This isn’t about me. It’s about you and how good you are, how much you deserve to have what you want because you’re so _amazing_.”

Hank smiles, shifting his hips a little.

“Give me what I deserve.”

Marc licks his lips, nodding slightly, not saying another word as he leans in to mouth at the tip of Hank's cock. He keeps the motion teasing at first, tiny kitten licks over the slit, tasting Hank slowly. His eyes are open, gaze riveted upwards on Hank's face. Hank wets his lips, gets a hand in Marc's hair; he doesn't push for more, just pets Marc lightly.

Marc smiles and runs his tongue down the underside of Hank's cock, moving lower to mouth at his balls, sucking and gently nipping in turn. It draws a moan from Hank, his hips shifting, fingers tightening their hold on Marc's hair.

"Fuck, älskling."

Marc laughs, the air warm against Hank's dick. He's moving quickly now, licking stripes up and down Hank, stopping on occasion to suck the head into his mouth before letting go, licking down to his balls again. Each pass has Hank gasping quietly, leaving him feeling hotter than before.

He feels achingly hard, wanting more, and Marc _knows_ that. Marc can read his body, knows what the twitches of his thighs means. And Marc gives him more, murmuring in a low voice how Hank deserves this, Hank is incredible and gets to have everything he wants.

Hank starts to agree with the sentiment but his words cut off in a rushed moan as Marc swallows his cock down, not stopping until Hank can feel the tip of his cock touching the back of Marc's throat.

Marc chokes slightly, but he doesn't pull back. He keeps his mouth on Hank, throat pulsing around Hank, nose nestled in the coarse hair at the base of Hank's cock. 

" _Fuck_."

Marc doesn't do normally do this when he blows Hank. He's not a fan of it; he's told Hank so before, and Hank has always respected that but right now..... Right now he's willingly choking himself on Hank's cock because he believes Hank has earned _everything_ , and Hank can't find it in himself to argue. He does deserve this, and if Marc is willing to give it, he'll take it.

His fingers tighten in Marc's hair, near the nape of his neck, voice coming out low and commanding.

"Look at you. On your knees, ruining your suit, choking on my cock. You look so pretty, _slampa_. Are you going to give me what I deserve, hm? Going to let me fuck your mouth?"

Marc chokes again, trying to nod, blinking his eyes which are becoming wet at the corners with unshed tears. Hank groans and pulls on Marc's hair, tugging him up a little, giving him a small chance to breathe before thrusting back in all the way. It feels so good to Hank. Marc's mouth is wet and warm, the noises he's making are even better. 

Hank keeps thrusting, hands braced on the back of Marc's head, holding him in place while fucking into his mouth, over and over, relentless until Marc is _crying_ and fighting for breath, spit and tears mixing on his lips. Hank can feel his orgasm building, but he doesn't want to come yet, not like this, despite how lovely the image of Marc choking down his come sounds.

He pulls out of Marc's mouth, barely giving Marc a chance to catch his breath before pulling him up to kiss him hard, licking past his lips. Marc moans weakly, hands grabbing at Hank's shoulders, and he scrambles up to straddle Hank's lap, rocking his hips down against Hank's.

Hank's hands are everywhere all at once; pulling at Marc's shirt, skirting down his spine, squeezing his ass, working open Marc's pants to get a hand inside his boxers to squeeze his cock. Each touch pulls a breathless whine from Marc, his cheeks completely flushed, begging with every grind of his hips.

"Marc, fuck, come on. You know I deserve more than what you've given me. Give me more. _Now_."

Marc whimpers, hands shaking as he pushes Hank down on the bed, moving off to shed his clothes and get the lube. 

"Yeah," Marc's voice shakes slightly, so hoarse and gravelly, arousal coursing strongly through his body, as he moves back onto the bed, naked now. "Y-yeah, m'gonna give you everything."

Hank wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself slowly, watching Marc uncap the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers. Watching Marc fuck himself open for Hank never fails to turn Hank on, and this night it's no different. 

He watches as Marc starts with one finger, quickly moving up to two, pressing them in deep and twisting, scissoring to spread himself open. There's a hurried impatience to the way Marc does it tonight, breath hitching, and usually he'd stretch himself open with three fingers but not now. No, he pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube again, pushing Hank's hand away to slick his cock up while moving to straddle Hank's waist. 

Hank bites his lip, hands coming to rest on Marc's hips.

"Impatient tonight?"

Marc laughs breathlessly, lining Hank up, and sinks down onto his cock slowly.

"No, just, _ah_ , want to be a little tighter for you than usual."

Those words knock a gasp from Hank's lungs, his fingers digging in hard against Marc's hips. He doesn't breathe again until Marc is fully seated on his cock. He moans, then, loud and low because Marc _is_ tight around him, tighter than he usually is and it feels so fucking _good_.

Marc smiles down at Hank and circles his hips, clenching around him, earning another moan.

"S'nice, right? Feels so good. Love your cock in me, Henrik. Love it, love you."

Hank moans, easing his grip on Marc's hips as Marc starts to move, lifting himself up then dropping back down, quickly setting a steady pace of riding Hank's dick. His hands are braced on Hank's chest, eyes falling shut and head tipping back with every drop of his hips, breathless moans and whimpers leaving him.

"Fuck, _Hank_. Love this, you feel so much bigger like this. Can feel you so deep in me, love it. No one else can, _fuck_ , fill me like you. You're the best," Marc's breath hitches, the pace of his hips increasing. "There's no one like you in the world. No one at all."

Hank groans and rocks his hips up, moving a hand to curl around Marc's cock, stroking him slowly. 

"Marc, _Marc_."

Marc whines, moving his hips faster now, chest red with a blush, eyes still closed and neck stretched, looking like riding Hank's cock is the greatest experience of his life, and he says as much when he can find the words.

"Can't believe I get to have this. I get to have _Henrik Lundqvist_ inside me. _Fuck_. You feel so good, it's so good, I'm so lucky. I'm so fucking lucky, Hank. I–"

Marc's words taper off into a loud moan as he moves his hips down harder. Hank can't hold back any longer, has to thrust up hard, his hand stroking Marc's cock faster. 

They both lose their words, only moans and gasps of pleasure filling the air between them. Hank is close, so close, and all thoughts of selfishness leave him as he works Marc's cock, squeezing and pressing his thumb to all the right spots to push Marc over the edge.

Marc's orgasm takes him by surprise, judging by the little cry he lets out as he comes fast and hot, spilling over Hank's fingers and onto his stomach.

"H- _Hank_."

Hank gasps, thrusting his hips up harder, pulling Marc down with his clean hand to kiss him messily, panting into Marc's mouth until he finally comes, thrusting up to spill deep inside Marc, as Marc clenches around him.

"Fuck, _fuck_."

Marc pants heavily, circling his hips until Hank grows too sensitive and gently nudges him off. A sigh of almost regret sounds as Marc lifts off and drops down on the bed, curled up against Hank's side.

Hank smiles, still breathing hard and turns to look at Marc, deep contentment and fondness filling his chest at the look on Marc's face. It's simply pure bliss; all the edges smoothed out, eyes glassy, lips curved upwards at the corners. Hank has to lean in and kiss him.

"Mmf, love you s'much."

Marc's words are a slurred mumble, and Hank kisses him again, sliding a hand down to Marc's ass where he slips a finger in, pushing his own come back inside Marc.

Marc grumbles, tries to push at Hank's wrist, attempting to squirm away, over sensitive. 

Hank laughs and pulls his hand away, kissing Marc's cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry. You know I like feeling it."

Another grumble comes from Marc as he shoves his face against Hank's neck, loosely draping an arm over his waist.

"You're weird."

"Yet you continue to sleep with me."

Marc just bites lazily at Hank's neck instead of verbally retorting. He feels loose and warm against Hank, breathing slowing, telltale signs that he's close to succumbing to sleep.

Hank smiles fondly and pulls Marc closer, arranging them both to be in comfortable sleeping positions.

"Thank you, älskling. You were so good for me, to me."

Marc makes a sleepy noise, murmurs quietly, "I was?"

"Ja, you always are. Thank you."

All of Marc’s muscles seem to relax completely with that conformation and he nuzzles at Hank’s neck, words clearly a struggle for him as he fights off the grip of sleep. "Mm, good. You're welcome. Love you. You really are the best, y'know. Always wanna give you everything. Sleep now, 'kay?"

Hank smiles, kissing Marc's head, eyes closing as he muffles a yawn in Marc's hair.

“Mm, yes. Sleep, then I’ll eat you out in the morning.”

Marc whines, halfheartedly smacking Hank’s chest.

“Shuddup. No sex talk. Just sleep.”

Hank wants to laugh but he’s drifting just as fast as Marc is, so content and warm.

“Mmhm. Sleep now. Love you.”

“Love y’too.” 

There's a slow pause before Marc adds a sleepy, “my king.”


End file.
